Taken Hostage
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: While questioning a suspect, Greg is taken hostage. UPDATED! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Hostage

_CSI_

**_Taken_**

AceGirlDetective

**Summary: **While questioning a suspect, Greg is taken hostage.

Chapter 1

The suspects name was Mathew Donnovahn. That was all Greg really knew of him. He had just gotten onto the case that had been handed to him by Grissom, and that was pretty much why he was there besides Brass, interviewing the suspect.

"You came home around-" Brass started, but Mathew finished.

"Ten. I was running over town all day, picking up stuff and dropping things off. It's a kind of daily thing that I do." Mathew said. His face was calm, but he looked kind of tense. Greg didn't notice, however, he was too busy watching the officers on the scene talk into their radio.

"And what do you do, exactly?" Brass asked, his face set in stone. Mathew looked over at Greg, as though thinking to ask him a question, but then, looked back at Brass.

"I buy things off of Ebay on the computer, and then sell them cheaper to my neighbors and friends and anyone else whose interested." Greg decided that Mathew was guilty. Maybe not guilty of murdering the woman in his house, but guilty of something. He was way too tense for a suspect. He even...Greg caught sight of something metal sticking out of the back of Mathew's jeans. It looked like a blade. Interesting.

"Did you hear anything this morning?" Brass asked, curious. Mathew frowned, as though thinking, but Greg thought that he was just eager to leave. Greg also thought that he did hear something this morning. He frowned, thinking. If the woman was killed with a knife...and there was a knife in Mathew's backpocket. But really...would Mathew be so _stupid_ as to put the murder weapon in his jeans. But, the more Greg thought about it, the more it made sense. People usually don't pay any attention, and he could easily have put the knife there as to not attract the unwanted attention.

"Actually, yea. I heard some shouting in my house this morning, when I was in bed asleep. At first, I thought it was the neighbors, but then I realized that they were in my house." Mathew noticed Greg looking at his back pocket. "What?" He demanded.

"The woman was stabbed to death with a kitchen knife. I can see a blade sticking out of your back pocket. I was wondering if it might be possible if I can have a look at it?" Greg asked, as politely as he could. Mathew glared at him so furiously, that Greg wondered if he might have been wrong. Then, shrugging and crossing his arms over his chest, Mathew stated,

"Sure." Since Greg was right in front of him, and Brass had nodded as Greg looked at him to make sure that it was okay, Greg reached out to take the object.

With lightening speed, Mathew grabbed Greg's arm, jerked him around, and brought out the object to Greg's throat. Too late, Brass had his gun drawn, and was pointing it at the pair. Brass could see that the weapon, was in fact a knife, and that it still had blood on it. Feeling a bit sick at the thought of Mathew slitting Greg's throat, Brass ordered,

"Let him go!" Mathew grinned, and it was a grin that-something that didn't usually happen-made Brass go cold. He could see that Greg was in pain, and afraid. Brass inwardly sighed. If Mathew got away with him...

"I think not." Mathew said, jerking Greg upwards. Greg couldn't help but wince as the knife pricked his skin. "I'm leaving with Mr. Sanders here and I don't want you following me afterwards." Brass saw panic in Greg's eyes as Mathew started moving them towards the car that was parked in the driveway. Brass could understand Greg's panic. He was proud that the kid was holding up well so far, and hoped that he would think of something to help him shoot the bastard.

"So you killed her?" Brass could only think of stalling. Mathew's smile curved into a sneer.

"What do you think? Maybe I just watched some lunatic kill her, and then I took the knife? Come on, do you think I would be stupid to confess?" That was a matter of opinion, Brass couldn't help but think. Not thinking of something else to say, Mathew opened the car door, still keeping his back towards Brass, and pushed Greg in. He then quickly got in himself, and slammed the door. Brass started to fire at him, but Mathew was quick. He started the car, and managed to drive away, the tires squelling as he speed away and out of sight. Sighing inwardly, Brass got out his phone and dialed Grissom. He had a feeling that Grissom wasn't about to be happy about what he was going to tell him, and that today was going to be a long, _long_ day.

**Okay...that was chapter one. I have the other chapters already written out, so that all I have to do is type it up. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm begging you!**

**Best,**

**AceGirlDetective.**


	2. Shopping

CSI

Taken Hostage

AceGirlDetective

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I promise to try and update more quickly. I've just been really busy with school work and stuff from home. (Typical family problems, ya know?) Anyways...this chapter is MUCH longer than the last one. I hope you guys enjoy the story. And don't forget...please review!

**Chapter 2**

Grissom was furious. Brass had called him, and the entire team to tell them what had happened. They had arrived within thirty minutes, and were already processing the scene. Ecklie had also come, which was rather surprising. He had given Brass a firm talking to the moment that he had arrived. Grissom wasn't saying anything to him, however, which rather worried Brass.

Everyone was taking the situation differently, when Brass had told them. Sara hadn't said anything, she'd just gone straight to work as though this was just another crime scene. Warrick and Nick both told Brass that it wasn't his fault that Greg had been taken hostage by a madman, and that they'd all get him back at all costs-soon. Catherine just had this worried look on her face as she went over the scene. And Grissom was just acting like Grissom.

Brass walked up over to him to chat. Grissom looked up briefly when Brass had come over, but then he had dived back into his work.

"Hey." Brass started, but Grissom just continued evaluating the scene. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to Greg. I tried to stop the lunatic, but..." Brass hesitated. "He kept using Greg as a shield." Grissom sighed, and turned to Brass.

"I know, Jim. It's not your fault. It's the guy who took Greg. Have you read up on his report?" The last question was asked rather urgently. Brass frowned, and shook his head. Grissom sighed again.

"Then you should read it before you get more involved in this case." Grissom advised, and turned his attention away from Brass. Brass walked off, thinking the matter over. He wondered what was in the report that was making Grissom so edgy. Brass had the sinking feeling that whatever was in the report was what was making all the team feel so down. And Brass also had the feeling that they wouldn't get Greg back anytime soon. And that Greg was also in a crapload of trouble.

* * *

Greg was terrified. He was trapped in a car with a possible killer, who seemed intent on getting away by any means nessacary. The knife was pointed by his side, and he was busy trying to stay as far away from it as possible.

"You a cop?" Mathew asked suddenly. Greg shook his head.

"I'm a CSI." He muttered. Mathew nodded, looking back out the window as he drove.

"How old are you?" Mathew asked. Greg turned to him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to learn more about you. If I'm going to be stuck with you, days on end, it helps if I know the person I'm with." Mathew stated simply. He turned a corner and the knife nearly stabbed Greg. "So how old are you?" Greg gritted his teeth as he answered.

"Twenty-one." Mathew looked up in shock, but then quickly darted his eyes back to the road. He seemed stunned by what he heard, but then shrugged and muttered,

"Young looking is better anyway." Greg felt suddenly very uneasy about what he just said. He felt uneasy about the whole mess that he was in, but this made him more uneasy than ever. A sudden thought occured to him, but he shoved it away. _No._ He thought. _No, I won't let him do that to me. _Mathew looked at him as though he read his mind, and smiled slightly. It gave Greg the creeps.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Not unless you do something really stupid." He warned. Greg nodded briefly. It was taking all his energy not to throw up. Mathew took another turn, and Greg saw that they had reached a hotel...about fifty miles from where they had started. Mathew shut off the car, and turned to Greg-knife still pointed in a dangerous position. "Look...we're going to go in there nice and easy. You try anything, and you'll killed. If you do what I tell you to do, then maybe I might let you go at the edge of the Nevade state line." Greg nodded. Mathew grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him out by his side.

The two entered the hotel, and Mathew rented a room for two. He and Greg made it up the stairs without any incident, though the clerk at the desk had looked somewhat suspicious when Greg didn't answer her questions. Once in the room, Mathew shoved Greg to a bed, and tied him up with the sheets. He finished tying Greg up and gagged him too. Mathew headed towards the door, pocketing the knife in his back pocket and tucking the shirt over it. _He can harm anyone that way!_ Greg thought frantically. He tried to struggle, but it wouldn't even budge. Mathew turned to him before going out the door.

"I'm going shopping." Was all he said, before going out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Leaving Greg all alone in the dark, tied up and gagged, with nothing too do.

**End Chapter 2**

And there you guys go! (Thanks to all my reviews for the story. I'm really glad that everyone's liking it!)


	3. Escape?

CSI

Taken Hostage

Demostheness

**AN**: Well...my efforts at trying to get rid of my admirers have been wasted. I've been hounded by my fans to try to get this story done, so I finally decided to give in. (Just kidding!) Seriously...I've finally been able to get back into the game of finishing this story, and the good thing about that is that everyone gets to read the next chapter. I've been soooo busy with school, and work, and getting ready to graduate it isn't even funny. Not to mention all the tornado scares, and jumping out of bed in the middle of the night, waiting for the tornado to appear. (BTW, we never got hit...it missed us by a couple miles. At least.) So. For those who have been incrediably patient (and persistant!) you're waiting days are over. (For a while, at least.) Enjoy, review, and pester me some more!

**Chapter Three:**

Greg waited in darkness, trying despreatly to think of a way to escape. There was every possibility that he was going to be in for a long haul of with this psychopathic killer, and there was every possibility of trying to get clues in to his friends whenever they stopped. His first priority was to get the gag undone so that maybe he could try shouting for help. If that didn't work, then he would start trying to leave some sort of clue behind so that his friends and colleages would know that he had been here.

He worked at the gag, and continued working, until he realized that he would never be able to get it off. Inwardly, he shrank at the thought of living throughout the rest of his with his new "friend", and started frantically working on leaving something behind on the floor, or in the chair. He wondered if he could scoot over to the desk, and work on tearing some of his pants off onto the floor underneath. He started scooting the chair, inch by inch, towards the desk. And that was when he saw some light come on underneath the door of the room. He froze, thinking that it was the killer coming back.

It wasn't. The light just flicked off a few seconds later, and he could hear someone chatting excitedly to someone else, but in a low voice. Greg took a deep breath. This was it. He would not get another chance, he knew, unless a miracle happened. He began shouting through the gag, trying to make himself heard. But all that came after a few minutes of shouting, was the light flicking back off.

Despair nearly swept through him again. But he didn't let it. Instead, he began to once more work his way to the desk, and soon started to sweat from the heat of the work. He was halfway there from his starting point, when the doorhandle jingled. Greg froze for the second time, and found himself soon facing Mathew.

"What the-" Mathew looked at him in shock, finding him a few feet away from where he'd been put. "How'd you get there?" His tone was once of fury. Greg shuddered inwardly, but refused to say anything. Mainly because of the gag. Mathew walked over to him swiftly, dropping the bags on the floor along the way and reached him in a second. "Am I going to have to knock you out so that you won't be able to try and escape?" He demanded. Greg tried to shake his head, but couldn't move.

Without another word, Mathew took out the knife he'd put in his back pocket, and turned it to where the hilt was facing Greg's head. As Greg's eyes widened in fear, the hilt came fast and furious to the side of Greg's head. It didn't quite knock him out, however. It only made Greg cry out in pain from behind the gag, mostly blocking the noise. Mathew swung again, and the next blow made Greg sink down into darkness.

**End Chapter Three**

_AN: _There's the third chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it!


	4. Darkness

**CSI**

_Taken Hostage_

Demosthenes

AN: Sorry that this chapter is sooo short, but at least I updated!! Please, send reviews. I loveeee reviews!

Chapter Four: 

Greg woke to darkness. There was only a very little light, so he assumed that it was nighttime. He was moving, and there was no way he could get free. His arms were pinned behind him, and he could feel ducktape on his wrists...the usual sticky feeling of having ducktape on him was getting to be annoying. He blinked a bit, hoping that that would help with the lighting, but all it did was make it harder to see things.

He was suddenly thrown into the air, and he hit his head on the trunk top. Wincing as he came back down hard, he tried to move to a more comfortable spot, but was unable to do so. He felt tired, and more importantly-sore. He wanted to go home, be back at the lab, and he wished that he had never seen the knife sticking out of the killer's pocket. He really felt like going back to sleep, but knew he must try to stay awake a little longer so that he could try and figure out where he was, and where he was going. But he was sooo tired...

He closed his eyes against all the pain, and went slowly into an uneasy sleep.

AN: Like I said before, sorry about the short chapter. I'm sure many you are going to hurl threats against me if I don't get a move on and finish this story. (Grins.) But don't worry...it'll be done in due time. As before, please send any comments, reviews, questions, concerns...etc. Thanks!


	5. Matthew

**CSI**

_Taken Hostage_

Demosthenes

AN: Here's another chapter. Happy Memorial Day!! As usual, please leave reviews!

Chapter Five: 

Brass looked through the file, feeling that maybe he'd better sit down in his chair. There was a feeling that was sweeping through him, and it wasn't a good feeling. He sat down slowly in his chair, and placed his cup of coffee near the corner, and put the file on the desk. He was ready for anything, usually, so why didn't he open the file already? Was it something that Grissom had said? What was wrong? There was just to many different things going on that he had trouble concentrating. He slowly opened the file, and began to read on what Matthew's troubles were, and why they just concerned Greg so much...

**Name: **Matthew Donnovahn

**Age: **30

**Description...**

He skipped the rest, until it came to where he was reading about what Matthew had done. And as he read, his heart went cold.

He was wanted in five diffferent states for the rape of three women, and two men. There were numerous charges on his breaking and entereing, and he had managed to kill all those that he'd assultated. There was a few other things that were mentioned, like robbing stores and stealing cars, but Brass wasn't paying attention to that. That evil sadistic killer had Greg, and if Grissiom was worried...he knew he sure as hell should be. His hands snapped the file closed, and he stood and started to pass around the room. They'd already lost Greg once from the hotel room when Nick and Sara had both gone to investigate a scene and had discovered Greg's cell phone. There were too many possibilites that could happen if they didn't reach Greg in time. He raised a hand as he paused his pacing, and ran it through his short hair. He'd recently gotten it cut, and he had remembered Greg saying something...what was it? Oh yea,

_Your hair looked better longer. This way, it looks like you're turning into a monk. _

He hoped that they could rescue Greg in time. Just so that he could...shit he hated this! Greg didn't deserve to be kidnapped, hell none of them did, but still...Greg? The kid was just that...a kid. If anything, it should've been him, since he'd been the one at the scene! But this...he sat at his chair, deciding that now was really a good time to get more involved with the case. He picked up the phone, and started to call Grissom.


	6. Helpless

**CSI**

_Taken Hostage_

Demosthenes

AN: Chapter Six up folks! Weee...I got more than fifty reviews! So happy!! :D Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Love to everyone who left reviews, and many to those who like the story. I hope another chapter satisfies everyone for the week, as I am going camping here soon, and will not be able to take my laptop with me.

Chapter Six: Threats

Greg was frozen. He simply couldn't move from the position he was in. Matthew had gone, after tying him up to a bed (yet again) and he was stuck in the same place from whence he'd been left in. He could only move his head forward a little, and move his eyes left to right. Beyond that, he was pratically an ice cube...literally. It was freezing in the room, and the light was off. Hell, he didn't even know what room he was in. He'd only woken up to find Matthew smiling at him in that creepy way he had, and then tying him up. Greg couldn't think of a worse situation that he'd ever been in, even though he knew that there'd been a few that were something close to this. Just because he couldn't think of them, didn't mean that they hadn't happened...shit! He hated this. There was nothing he could do exept lay there and think, and he hated doing that too. Thinking lead to all sorts of scenarios that he would rather not think about, and he kept thinking of how the team, his friends, would find him. There were simply to many different ways that this situation could be resolved...or it couldn't be resolved at all.

He was stuck being with Matthew forever. And he couldn't escape. He knew he should keep on hoping, but it was just so cold, and it was dark, and there was nothing else to do...he almost wished that Matthew would come back and just finish him off so that he wouldn't be stuck in this position any more and left to wonder what's going to happen next. Scowling through his gag, he tried to move again, and was surprised at how his body managed to twist ever so slightly. Frowning, hoping, he twisted again, and was rewarded another little move. So he wasn't as stuck as he was thinking he was...unless he was hallucinating. Wonderful. Something else to add to the list of trouble that he was in now.

Sighing, he didn' move again. There was no point yet, in either gaining hope, or gaining warmth. He would simply be frozen again, even as he was working, and he wouldn't be able to get free before Matthew would find out. Which got him to thinking...why did he leave? There was no reason for him to have, unless he was going out for some food-but he'd already been to the grocery store. Why bother when there was food here in the hotel? Unless he only bought crappy food for him, and went to and eat better food from somewhere else. If he'd bought applesauce...ugh. Shuddering, he almost would rather be tortured than eating the foul stuff. Grimacing, he tried to see what was in the bags, setting on the table in the far corner, but gave up. It was too dark, and he could only faintly make out anything at all. There was only four bags there, however. At least he could see that much. He was about to go back to wondering what was going to happen, and why Matthew left, when he heard the doorknob creeping open. Frozen now, wondering what was going to happen next, he raised his head the highest it could go, and kept his eyes on the slowly opening door that led to the room...

_AN: _HAH! Cliffie! And a fairly long, decent detailed, chapter! So, in order to continue this story when I get back, I need some reviews on if I should even bother continuing. I don't really like how I set up this chapter...it seems somehow...out of place from the others. (Scowls at computer.) Oh, well. Review!! I shall be gone for a week, so you have plenty of time! (There's also the fact that I gave you at least three good chapters to read!) Please, review! I love my reviewers!


	7. Clue

**CSI**

_**Taken Hostage**_

**Demosthenes**

**AN:** Here's beautiful chapter seven...thanks be to beta GregsLabrat! Oh, and it's a Sara POV...hope people likes! BTW, don't get your hopes up that I'll update again soon...I'm only going to be here for a few more days, hence the small fixing error on my bio and adding this chapter. I'll be leaving in a week to go camping, yet again. (Yes, my arm is being twisted.) But throughout the week, I am going to movies with my family, and going to the mall...I am shopping because I lost fourteen pounds!! Yes!! Anyways...please read and review. (Please?)

**Chapter Seven: Clue**

Sara was worried. Screw that, she was more than worried, she was angry too. They had found nothing for a clue leading towards Greg. Though the hotel had been a hit on where he was, they hadn't found anything since then. And then, there was the fact that it looked like Greg had had the crap beaten out of him before Donnovahn had taken off with him. She wasn't just worried...she was _scared. _

Usually she didn't get scared easily. Well, at least not this easily. She knew it was because she and Greg were friends...hell. She was positive that Greg wanted to be _more_ than friends. There was simply too much in the way, however, for them to be more than friends at the moment. Work, Grissom, work, Ecklie, and, of course, work. She hardly ever even got to see Greg at work, unless it related to a case, or they were at break. And they had different shifts, so they didn't get break together often. She did try to see him more, and she wanted to know how he truly felt about her, but she knew that unless they found Greg, and got him back safely, then there was going to be no telling him what was going on in her head about him.

She walked towards the break room, intent on getting a cup of coffee. She wondered where Greg had hidden that Hawaiian...she shook her head, and to her surprise, felt tears coming up. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take the fact that Greg had been taken, and not her. She knew that she cared for him, but never before truly realized that until now...when he was gone, and suffering through who knew what in the hands of that...inhuman monster. She hoped that Greg could pull through, and that everything would be alright.

With a few blinks, the tears vanished, and she worked on maintaining on controlling her emotions as she walked into the break room. She needn't had bothered, though. Everyone was gone, either at home, or working on the case...which is what she should be doing. She felt a twinge of guilt and had to suppress her tears again. She couldn't just walk around like this, knowing...

"Sara?" Nick's voice came softly from behind her, and she turned. A small smile forced its way onto her face, as she acknowledged him.

"Oh, hey Nick," she replied, trying to cover the guilt she was feeling.

"What're you doing here?" Nick asked curiously. She felt another wave of guilt go through her, but before she could speak, Nick continued. "Shouldn't you be at home, resting? You deserve a break. You shouldn't still be working."

"You are," she pointed out, "and anyways, I just need a cup of coffee." She glanced around the break room and Nick followed her gaze.

"Actually, no," Nick said softly. He said it so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"Beg pardon?" She asked, confused. What was he doing here, if not working?

"I got pulled off the case. Worked up my temper to much, when Grissom gave me the file of Donnovahn, read through it, and punched his wall."

"Poor wall." Sara blushed when she realized what she'd said. Nick actually grinned at her.

"Not really. My hand didn't hit it too hard, but still...Grissom pulled me off the case, so I decided to drop by and snag Greg's coffee before heading home." He lost his smile when Sara did. "Sara..."

"How can it have been him that was taken?" She said quietly. "It should've been one of us. One who was more experienced...not him."

"Moment of opportunity," Nick said, angry for a minute, but then he went quiet. "I know how you feel. Greg's...he's like my kid brother. There's not much that I wouldn't do to NOT go after him, rescue him from the clutches of that-"

"Monster," Sara said, with a bitter edge to it. Nick nodded solemnly. "I swear to god, that if he hurts him..." She trailed off, not saying what she was thinking. It just wasn't like her to get this worked up. Nick frowned for a moment, before saying, "Look, I don't think-"

Without warning, Nick's phone rang and he reached for it without thinking.

"Stokes." Sara turned to head towards the coffee pot, not in the mood to speak about Greg anymore.

"Greg?" Nick said, sounded surprised and relieved. "Where are you buddy? Are you alright?"

There was a few moments of silence, and in the silence, Sara could hear Greg's panicked voice as he tried to talk to Nick. She tensed, waiting to hear the worst.

"Whoa! Alright, hang on." Nick ran out the door, and Sara knew exactly where he was going. Archie.

"Okay, buddy, calm down. How'd you get away-Greg? Greg?!" Nick sounded panicked now, and Sara was getting tired running after him. They made it towards Archie's desk, where he looked at him in surprise. Nick thrust the phone at him."I need you to trace that last call, ASAP."

"But-" Archie started to speak, but froze when he heard Sara say,

"It's Greg."

"I'm on it." Archie swiftly punched the keys, and started working. After a long five minutes, or so it seemed to Sara, Archie froze again, and stated quietly,

"He's there." He pointed to the screen on the computer, where a map was splayed out, and a tiny dot was blinking off and on.

End Chapter Seven.

AN: Oh, and another chapter for "What It Takes" will arrive within a couple of weeks...hopefully. Today, though, my internet is running slowly, so I think I'll reside to writing some of my short stories. (original short stories, that is.) So, please review people. Thanks.


	8. Fight Or Flight?

**CSI**

_Taken Hostage_

Demosthenes

Author's Notes: It'll be slow for a while. Bad internet here...so sit tight, this story is ALMOST DONE!! :D Oh, and I'd appreciate a few more reviews...please? (Thank you!)

Chapter Eight: Fight or Flight?

Greg stared at the slowly opening door, wondering who was coming in...Even though he had a strong hunch of who it was already. The door was simply creaking, and though it was dark, he could make out that the door was actually really old, cracked, and peeling. It was difficult to tell what color paint it had, but he guessed that it was white or gray.

The door was fully open now, but he still didn't see anyone. He frowned, wondering if the door had opened by itself. He felt the house creak a little, as if in answer to his question, and found that that was his answer. The door had opened itself. Or this place was haunted. He shivered faintly at the thought, wondering if it was going to be ghosts that would finish him off, instead of Matthew.

He tried to move again, and found himself to be frozen to the bed even more than before. The place wasn't that freezing any more, however. He should be able to move. Sighing, he kept shifting back and forth, hoping for some small chance at freeing himself from the ropes and everything. As he moved, he heard Matthew's voice suddenly come from the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was cold and callous. The cold vanished, making Greg suddenly very hot. He breathed a sigh of relief, and answered as steadily as he was able.

"I'm trying to get warm. The room was freezing when you left."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Matthew snorted, and Greg flinched as he stomped towards the bed. He placed a hand on Greg's forehead, who tried to shrink beneath the hand. Matthew lifted it away, and said angrily,

"You're not cold at all! What were you really trying to do?"

"Fine. I was trying to not let my legs or arms fall asleep." Greg stated, in a low-monotone voice. He stared at the ceiling, trying not to look at his captor.

"Huh." Matthew seemed to buy it. "Didn't think about that. Would you rather be tied to a chair?"

"What?" Greg didn't think he cared. Why would he? He had even tried to escape from a chair the first time he'd been left in the room alone. At this point, however, he was just glad that it was warm again, and that it looked as though he might just be able to get a chair instead of laying in a bed.

"I can actually pretend that I care how you feel...but the truth is that I don't. I just want you not to complain while I'm in the room." Matthew admitted. Greg shrugged, and said, "At this point, I don't really care...a chair would be nice, but I don't want to get up."

Greg didn't know why he was refusing another chance of escaping, just that he truly felt as though rescue was going to be a long time coming, and it didn't matter what was going to happen or where he was going to be.

"Okay." Matthew said. He stared at Greg as Greg tried to look at anywhere in the room but at him. Finally, though, he gave up.

"What do you want?" Greg demanded. "Can't you just...leave me tied to the bed in peace?" he felt distinctly annoyed, and also, a hint of fear.

"You look better than those other guys that I had taken once." Matthew said slowly. "They were both a lot older, and they were both...crazy, in a way."

Greg felt a chill.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He lied, getting a sudden idea. Matthew narrowed his eyes, and said finally,

"I suppose." He leaned over, and started to untie the knots that he had done around Greg. Greg shivered slightly at the touch that lingered on his wrists, and tried not to flinch away. "When you get back, perhaps we might have a little fun." Matthew said with a small smile as he stared into Greg's face. He worked on the ropes that typed up his ankles, while Greg lay frozen on the bed. He couldn't believe what Matthew had just told him...now more than ever he had to work on his plan for escape.

"There you go." Matthew said, throwing the last piece of rope onto the floor. He turned and sat at the end of the bed. "Go on. It's down the hall, and to the left." Greg stood, feeling stiff. He also felt elated that his plan had worked so far. He started to move towards the door, but suddenly, as he passed Matthew-his wrist was grabbed.

"Come here." Matthew muttered. To Greg's utter shock and horror, Matthew clutched his wrist, and brought him close to him for a hug. Greg trembled inwardly, but refused to show his fear. He didn't move as Matthew hugged him for a little longer, and then felt utter relief when he let him go. "Go on."

Greg went. He tried not to hurry, or to show his fear of what he felt would soon happen if he didn't manage to escape. He put his hands in his pockets to try and still the trembling, and felt something in one of them. He went into the bathroom, saw Matthew stand and start pacing, and shut and bolted the door. He pulled out the object out of his pockets, and stared at it.

A cell phone.

With trembling fingers, Greg flicked open the cell phone, hardly daring to believe that it was real, and hit speed dial-knowing that it would be Nick who he called. He held it to his ear, and waited.

After a second's ring, his best friend answered the phone.

"Stokes." The tone of his voice was offhand and uncaring.

"Nick! Nick, I need help! I'm being held-"

"Greg? Where are you buddy? Are you alright?" Nick asked, sounding relieved and anxious. Greg started to babble, unaware that he was really doing so.

"Nick, I need help. I'm trapped in a house, with Matthew, and I can't get out-I'm surprised that I still had my cell phone-"

"Whoa!" Nick's voice floated through, cutting him off in his panic as he tried to tell him what all was happening. Greg heard footsteps coming down the hall, and started to feel a frantic panic coming on.

"Nick-" Greg whispered, and then it happened. The door started banging and he heard Matthew's angry voice coming from the outside of it.

"Sanders, get out of there! You've been in long enough!" He ordered, his voice hard and uncaring. Greg swallowed back his fear.

"In a minute...I-I'm trying to hurry." Greg pleaded. The door banged again, and he heard Nick in the cell phone saying,

"Okay, buddy, calm down. How did you escape-" Greg swiftly turned off the cell phone, and shoved it into his pocket. At that moment, Matthew banged the door again, and said,

"Out!" Greg slowly unlocked the door, feeling a bitter hatred start to unfold. He had missed his chance for escape, and had instead called his best friend. He knew Nick was now doing whatever he could to find him-he was probably already at Archie's side demanding him to trace the last call. He wondered what Archie and the rest of his friends were thinking of him...being held at the hands of a killer. The door opened, and he stood there, staring at Matthew, not really seeing him.

"Who were you talking to?" Matthew asked quietly. Greg felt a wave of fear wash through him. How could he know?

"No-no one." He stuttered.

"Liar." Matthew said calmly. He walked slowly up towards Greg and drew him close to him. Greg shivered, and felt goosebumps crawl up his arms. He was beginning to really learn what hate meant, and feared the outcomes of what would soon happen.

"A cell phone." Matthew said slowly as he drew it out of Greg's pocket. "I didn't think you would have one. Clever, using this instead of attempting to escape. But your friends won't be able to help you."

"I wouldn't say that." Greg forced himself to say. He knew that something was about to happen, and that it wouldn't be good. He felt as though everything was about to fall apart, and Nick and the others weren't going to reach him in time.

"Well...I guess this means that we'll have to postpone our fun for the night." Matthew said, as though reluctant. "Turn around." Greg froze. No...

"I said turn around!" Matthew said harshly. Greg shook his head slowly, trying to buy some time for his friends to get there. Matthew angrily grabbed his arms, and twisted him around. Greg felt a slight pinch on his arms where Matthew grabbed them, and was surprised to feel a bit of blood drawn from them. He felt a little sick at what might happen next.

"Stop-" Greg started to say, but something suddenly hit him-hard. He saw stars, and found himself to be slowly falling onto the floor. All that he saw as he slowly succumbed to the darkness, was himself staring back at him from a broken mirror leaning against the wall.

End Chapter Eight.


	9. An Unknown Darkness

**CSI**

_Taken Hostage_

Demosthenes

**Chapter Nine**: An Unknown Darkness

All he could see and hear was darkness. Greg felt a sense of dejá vú, and wondered if he was in a car again, in the back of the trunk. But no...He wasn't moving. There was no sense of motion at all. He just couldn't see, couldn't move, and couldn't speak. Tied up, blindfolded, and gagged. _Great_, he thought, _simply wonderful_.

He shifted and felt a sting of where the nails of Matthew Donnovahn had dug into his arms. Wincing, he tried to shift his arms to a more comfortable position, but didn't succeed in doing so. His head was killing him. Whatever Matthew had hit him with-had it been the knife again?-had seriously gotten him a huge welt on the back of his head. Scowling up at the dark ceiling of wherever he was laying, he inwardly sighed. Well, this was it. He was stuck. No sooner had he thought that, however, a light suddenly came pouring in.

"Get out," a voice seething with fury ordered him. Greg tried to comply, but he found that his ankle was stuck beneath a tire. Screwing his eyes up in pain, he managed to jerk it out from the tire, and managed to climb to the side. A hand jerked him from where he was almost over and tugged him out so that he fell to the ground in a heap with dust rising about him.

"Mphm!" Greg tried to speak, but the gag was still in his mouth. Matthew's voice came at him, making him swallow his next attempt.

"Shut up!" He kicked Greg in the side, causing him to fall back again. He tried to get up, but only succeeded in lying on the floor, and he soon found himself being pulled up painfully by the same nails and grip that Matthew had done earlier. Greg grimaced in agony, but refused to move. "Come on, already!" Matthew hissed, and Greg felt something sharp prick him in the chest. He winced. So he still had the knife…perfect.

He tried to speak again, but this time, all he managed was a half-choked cry before Matthew tugged and started to drag him towards where ever it was they were going. Greg desperately tried to get free, but the hands that held him were strong. He didn't give up however, and was soon rewarded with a hit in the chest.

"Stop or I kill you here and now!" Matthew said quietly, "Though I really don't want to." He added, as though that made it any better. Greg froze, feeling bitter. He hated being helpless, hated being a hostage to this crazy lunatic, and hated not knowing where he was or where he was going.

A door was wrenched open, and Greg felt himself be shoved into the room, and fell to the floor. The sound of a door closing came to his ears, and it was suddenly much darker than it had been before. He wondered if it was nighttime.

"Here." Matthew's voice was suddenly gentle, and Greg felt a small shiver go through his spine. He felt the gag come out of his mouth, and the blindfold be lifted off of his head. He blinked; surprised at how dark it was now…and where they were at.

It was a small shack. In a corner, there was a cot with some pitiful blankets on it, and a couple of pillows. He saw a window up high near the ceiling, and wondered where they were.

"Come on, Sanders." Matthew's voice had changed again. It wasn't gentle this time...it was excited. Greg stared up at him from where he was splayed out on the floor, and felt-not for the first time-a flicker of fear. But this time, what was different, was the fact that it wasn't going away. "Let's go have fun." Greg just stared at him wordlessly.

"What? A moment ago you wouldn't shut up, and now you're at a loss for words?" Matthew teased. Greg shook his head, and got a sudden idea on a way to stall him.

"Where-where are we?" He coughed, his throat dry. Matthew frowned.

"We're in a place where you're friends won't ever find us." He said abruptly. "So don't go getting any ideas."

"What...are..." Greg tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry. He wondered how long it'd been since he'd eaten or drank anything. Matthew sighed and headed over to a small miniature fridge that Greg hadn't noticed before. Opening the door, a small light came from it and he got something out that clinked. Glasses of something. Wine? Beer? Greg didn't know, didn't care. Matthew gave him one bottle, and took the other for himself. Greg popped open the top and took a drink. Water, in a beer bottle. Interesting. But it quenched his dry throat and he was able to speak clearly again.

"What are you going to do with me?" Greg forced himself to say, even though he already knew. Matthew stared at him wordlessly for a moment, and then said softly,

"You're innocent?" Greg frowned, confused, and then it clicked. He was a virgin? He felt a slight hysteria as he answered,

"No." It was true. He wasn't a virgin, but the most time that he'd ever had any 'fun' in Matthew's words, was the one time that he had been with Sara. He forced himself not to think of that at the moment, though, and tried to concentrate on the moment at hand.

"Pity." Matthew said with a small sigh. "It would've been even more fun if you were. Oh well. You can't be much experienced though...so it won't make much difference. Why don't we talk while we're on the bed?" He leaned down and started to grab Greg's hand, when Greg jerked back a little and blurted out breathlessly,

"Did you kill her?" He was surprised by the question. He already knew that, in a way, but to have him confirm it...well, at least he would've solved the case. He was feeling giddy, panicked, and everything else under the sun. Or in this case, the moon. He tried to hide his fear as Matthew said shortly.

"Yes. I killed her. She'd found out about me, after getting me drunk. Was going to call the police. Shouldn't have killed her, but hey...got rid of her, didn't it?" Matthew gave a small chuckle. He leaned down again to grab Greg, who quickly asked, "Why hide the knife in your pocket? That was stupid." Matthew stared at him, frowning.

"I didn't really think of that. I was trying to keep it out of sight of the police, and you CSIs, but...I couldn't really think of a good hiding spot other than where it would seem conspicuous. Now, come on already. No more questions." Matthew succeeded in grabbing Greg's hand, and started to pull him to his feet and drag him towards the bed. Greg was in lockdown, and was trying hard not to panic, but everything was falling apart...if only Nick and the others could get here-

"Matthew Donnovahn, come out with your hands up, and release Greg Sanders from your position!" Brass's voice sounded from outside, and Greg felt a slight shock go through him. They were here! Matthew stared at the front of the shack in anger, and frustration.

"How?" He demanded to himself quietly. "How!" Greg began to head towards the door, but Matthew grabbed him, and said, "No. If their going to capture me, I might as well have my fun with you!" He said with a snarl.

Greg froze, but then he started to fight as Matthew drug him towards the cot in the corner. Greg fought, and began to yell, but Matthew pulled the gag from his pocket and jammed it into his mouth as it was open. Greg choked, and tried to kick him. Matthew was about to toss him onto the bed, when the door burst open; Brass, Nick, and two officers were there with their guns and flashlights pointed in their direction.

"Freeze!" Matthew whipped Greg around, and brought the knife to his neck. Greg froze, again.

"Lower your weapons!" Matthew snarled in hatred. He jammed the knife closer to Greg's neck, and Greg was disappointed when they did. He got a sudden idea, and kicked his right foot backwards, connecting solidly with Matthew, who grunted in pain and dropped the knife with a howl. Greg fell forward, and as he blacked out from hitting his head on the cement like floor he heard the sounds of opening gunfire.

_End Chapter Nine_

Next up: **Last chapter**.


	10. The End

**CSI**

_Taken Hostage_

Demostheness

Chapter Ten:

Nick stared at the clock for what felt like forever. While they had actually rescued Greg, they didn't know what all had happened to him while he was with the suspect. Nick hated the thought of anything happening to him…if it even progressed that far. He turned his gaze towards Sara, who was with Greg in his room at the hospital, resting comfortably on a bed. Feeling a bit like an intruder, he hesitantly got up after finally getting tired of staring at the clock on the wall, and went into the room where Greg lay sleeping with Sara at his side.

"Hey," she whispered, seeing him come in. He nodded at her, feeling that his voice might be too loud if he spoke. Getting a chair, he quietly parked next to her.

"You okay?" She asked, after a moment's heavy silence. The room was a bit chilly and Nick felt like he was beginning to get cold. Instead of doing anything about it however, he simply just crossed his arms over his chest and answered Sara. "Fine...know anything?"

He spoke in a very low voice, not wanting to know what Greg's reaction would be if he woke up, and the other half of him dying to know. Sara seemed to instantly know what he was talking about, and spoke in a quiet whisper. "He's alright. The doctor checked him out, and there's nothing that..."

She trailed off, feeling herself flush. There was just no end to the hatred that she had felt at Matthew, especially after they had taken him in. The two shots had done some damage, but they hadn't killed him; they only wounded him.

"Good." Nick's voice was low, but it held an edge to it that made Sara feel slightly safer than she had before because Matthew was in the opposite side of the hospital as well. "I'd have gone and killed him myself."

"Killed who?" Greg's voice sounded in the room and both of them jumped, not expecting him to speak. They turned to see him sitting up slightly, and looking a bit disorientated. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Sara answered. "You're safe, Greg."

"Figures. Smelled all the awful smells...but you're smell is almost powerful enough to take them away." Greg told her. Nick smiled as she blushed a rose red.

"You could've done better than that." Nick teased him, trying to avoid the first question.

"Yeah, could've, just didn't think much..." He frowned. "How'd you guys find me?"

"Archie." Sara put in quickly. "Nick had Archie trace your call...and we followed you from there. He wasn't very subtle about leaving tracks behind for us to follow anyway."

"How long did it take you guys to get there?" Greg asked, curiosity in his eyes. Nick frowned, thinking, but Sara bet him too it.

"About half an hour-and then another half when we found it, because we had to search through the house too." She answered.

Nick wondered how much his friend had really changed. Maybe he hadn't changed that much at all...only found that he'd had more courage in him that was originally thought...more fight in him. He gave Greg a smile, and said, "It's good to have you back, Greg."

Sara looked at Nick, then back at Greg. Greg nodded slowly, as though processing what Nick said, and responded with a comment of his own. "It's good to be back." He said, taking hold of Sara's hand that had strayed to his bed.

CSICSICSICSI

Unbeknownst to the three of them, however, Matthew was in his own hospital bed-sitting up and watching the display. He had seen, earlier, that the gray haired man was not happy about him being that close to him...but Matthew didn't care about him, he cared that he was able to see Greg up close...very close. He smiled, started to hum softly, closed his eyes, and then went to sleep.

**THE END!!**

Author's Notes: There may or may not be a sequel as yet. I'm giving fanfiction a break for a while, but I will occasionally update my other stories. I should warn you, however...I may be back soon to write more! Many, many thanks to my readers and especially to my reviewers! I don't know how I could've finished this without you guys-you rock. Also, a great bucket of thanks goes to my beta, **GregsLabrat**. Thanks!!


End file.
